


Crush

by mebemilena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebemilena/pseuds/mebemilena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember your first crush?”, Kara asked, a conformed smile starting to form on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Testing my account... 1,2,3... testing my account. I think it works.

"You have a crush on who?!”, Kara asked a little too loud, they were in lunch break but that didn’t mean they were alone in the building. 

“I don’t have a crush on her... s-she is just... i don’t know. She is cute.”, Winn sighed, he couldn’t stop looking at the young woman in Cat Grant's office. 

“Winn, Lesley Willis?! Really?! Couldn’t it be someome else?”, Kara frowned. 

“She hates me!”, she nearly whispered.  
Winn looked at her. He blinked. 

“She hates Supergirl. She actually finds you cute.”, he smiled, taking his attention into the office again. 

“Wait...She said it herself?”, Kara was suspicious. Winn looked at her again, smiling wider.

“We have talked a few times...”, he said. Kara rolled her eyes. She looked inside her boss's office. Okay, Winn could be right. There was no visible threat regarding Lesley Willis.

 

“Seriously...”, Kara started. 

“Come on, you've never had a crush?”, Winn interrupted, playing with one of his colectables. Kara sighed. She did have a crush. A major crush. Her first crush.

 

“Do you remember your first crush?”, Kara asked, a conformed smile starting to form on her lips. Winn looked at her. 

“I do. It was a girl in middle school. She was kinda mean to me, used to throw paper at me.”, he replied, smiling at the cutely bitter memory. 

“Do you?”, he turned to kara once again. she bit her lip. 

“I still have a crush on her.”, she smiled shyly. 

 

“I still have a crush on my first crush...”, she whispered more to herself then to him. Winn knew who Kara had a crush on, he just didn't know it was still her first crush. He had seen her some times already. Alex, Kara's addoptive sister. Nobody else knew, which made him actually feel like he had the best friend position for a resaon. He wouldn’t judge, wouldn’t tell anyone. But Winn wished he could do something.

 

“Kara, if a nerd like me can get into someone like her... “ - he gestured to Lesley inside the office - "So can you.", he cheered.

“I mean, you're amazing. Come on!”, Winn tried. But Kara knew that that was impossible. She had long decided it was better that way. If she told Alex how she felt, every thing would change, and she didn’t want things to change. Not for worse. 

 

She sighed for the fifth time that day. Winn looked at her and sighed along.

“Remember when people thought you and miss Grant were a thing?', Winn laughed. 

“Alex was jealous. I noticed”, he encouraged. Kara smiled but her heart didn’t get any less broken. 

 

“You know, the first time i noticed i had this massive crush on Alex i thought i was going to explode.”, Kara played with one of her pencils. 

“If i had told her we would just be awkward...and i really didn’t... i don’t want that.”, she bit her lip, looking at Winn with teary eyes. 

 

They heard the elevator door opening almost together with Cat's office's. Kara's heart jumped as Alex left the elevator, walking her direction, and Winn was all smiles as Lesley walked out the office, passing by him with a wink, blowing him a kiss.

 

“Hi”, they both said as they crushes got closer.


End file.
